Cendrillion
by Chocochino
Summary: AR, song replaced, warning inside. Yumi Ishimaya wasn't the Cinderella. Ulrich Stern wasn't the Prince Charming. In this masquerade, a confidential story had been written by them. /Aishiteru, mein liebe./Ich liebe dich, aishita./ UxY


Cinderella didn't come into a masquerade ball. Cinderella didn't wear a black dress, nor carried a dagger with her. Cinderella left her glass shoe and let the prince search for her. Cinderella went home at twelve. Cinderella used magic to come to the ball. Cinderella didn't tell the truth about her miserable life to the prince.

But just like Cinderella fell with the prince, Yumi Ishiyama fell with Ulrich Stern.

* * *

**Cendrillion**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Code Lyoko © Moonscoop, France 3, and Canal J

Inspired by Cendrillon, sung by Miku Hatsune and Kaito, created by Signal-P and orange

All the words flow—and nearly the whole idea © Hikari Tenshiro

One-shot, OOC, English, AR, angst failed, rated T for safety, bad grammar, third-person-POV, Ulrich/Yumi, chara death, Romance/Tragedy/Drama/Family/Friendship/Angst (?) RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **fic **from **Hikari Tenshiro**for **Code Lyoko**

* * *

**P.S: **The mini-dictionary is before the epilogue. Since 7/23, I replace the lyric into mini-poem I write myself to obey the guidelines.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Once upon a time, there was a little girl in a black mask**

**She walked into a masquerade slowly, afraid to lift her head**

Yumi Ishiyama touched her mask once again and let her black dress shaken as her legs lead her to enter the masquerade held by Kadic Academy. She's made sure no one would recognize her this time, not even her gang—and luckily this is a masquerade ball, so she could hide her face. Because of everything had happened a couple of days ago, the Japanese girl had been using poker face all the time, trying to be okay, but she guessed her friends knew she's not. Especially Ulrich, who always tried to cheer her up, but always failed as well.

Those memories kept repeated, annoying her every single time, even when she had to concentrate in pop quizzes the teachers held.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**In her mind, there was an order from seven days ago**

**If she dare to disobey, she would lose somebody important to her, the only part of her family **

_**BAM!**_

"_No! Please, don't take Hiroki! Give my brother back to me, I'm her sister!"_

_Oh, how right now the raven-haired girl wished that her baby brother could annoy her once again, and not being captured by those men in black and William, possessed by the damned XANA and materialized into her world. She couldn't see Hiroki again, because he's been in the car, guarded by some of the black men, while just a minute ago her left leg shot by William's gun so she couldn't reach Hiroki no matter what. Truly, that's hurt._

"Nee-chan! Tasurete yo!"

_Yumi swear she could hear him cried for help. How useless she is, can't save her beloved part of family and only could hold tears while hearing those 'song' he repeated many times. _Tasurete! _Help! But all she can do is sat on the road facing the XANA-possessed-William, her own friend, and now becoming one of her big enemy._

"Hiroki-kun! Hiroki-kun, hontouni gomenasai!"

_Only could cry back and saying sorry. How useless._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**As the girl sat down and watch people dancing happily, someone came closer**

**It was a very handsome prince, the one who held this masquerade**

Those black eyes behind a mask still looking at the party, where everyone had a nice dance with their friends. She could see a pink-haired dance happily with her partner, a blonde-one, and recognize them as Aelita and Jeremie. Odd the spikey dance with a girl she couldn't guess—could it be Samantha? She has no interest of find it out.

If everyone is here, then where in the hall is Ulrich? She couldn't see him, no matter how many times she scanned the room to look for him. Maybe right now, he's dancing with Sissi. She remembered that Ulrich asked her to come with him to the ball and already said 'yes', but at last she refused by the reason that she's not feeling well.

"Are you really don't want to enjoy the party or you have something really bad that you couldn't even walk into the crowd?"

Yumi lifted her head and seeking for the one who talked to her. A brunette guy with some German accent when he spoke French. It's Ulrich Stern, her best friend, her only crush, no other way. Wearing white shirt, black tuxedo, and black pants, including those calming look from his eyes that his mask couldn't hide, and a sweet smile carved in his lips, he looked very charming this night. "A night like this is very rarely happened in Kadic, you know that. Why not enjoy it before facing another suck days of learning?"

She smiled to the fact that he's not going to spend this night with the slutty Sissi, and finally giggled a bit. "How about you, Ulrich? And how could you know this is me? I'm not going with _kimono,_ as I told you before."

"I'm your best friend, right? I've been with you too much time, and of course I could recognize you easily. Piece of cake."

Once again, she couldn't help smiling all over again. Ulrich always cherish her whenever she's down, and usually it works—sometimes, he just need time to help him. This is the perfect timing.

"I want to get out of here, it's too crowded," the girl looked annoyed. "How about talking outside and only come back here in case we want to take some drink?"

"That's good. Let's go."

Ulrich went first to the trees near the hall, and softly Yumi rubbed the dagger hidden in her black dress with guilty feeling.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The prince and the girl introduced themselves, and talked happily**

**He was so kind and adorable, that every women in the ball was envy to the little girl**

Both of them were leaning to the same tree, side by side, smiled as they enjoyed the silent that won't made them feeling awkward, it's just a feeling that calming them. They're just happy to spend this night together.

"I was thinking you really won't come."

"Me too. But I realized I have to come. At least, just to enjoy the music and the food, and all of them were not bad. This is a great idea. What do you think?"

"Same as you. Have you guessed that Sissi asked me to come with her?"

"Of course I do! She'd always asked you, we both know that. What's your answer?"

"She asked me after you told me you wouldn't come, so I said yes. We have a couple of dance, and I felt thirsty, so I told her I'm leaving. That's when I saw you, just sat there like a pitiful lonely girl."

"Am I that pathetic? Oh, sorry to say that I won't come!"

"It doesn't matter," he smiled nicely, made her heart beating faster. Suddenly the music change to a slower one. "Hey, would you like to dance with me?"

Yumi looked at Ulrich's hand and think about the offer. "It would be nice, but ... I can't dance at all! Maybe I would accidentally step on your feet or anything worse!"

Ulrich laughed sweetly, made her in love with him deeper. "I'll teach you, don't worry! As you follow me, everything's gonna be okay! So, would you like a dance with me?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The prince asked the girl to dance, and there was no reason for her to refuse**

**As the music flew, their body dancing perfectly, made them as the king and queen of that very night**

"You can do it, Yumes, you're successfully did it! I'm not a bad teacher, am I?"

"Of course not, Ulrich! I did it! Finally, for the first time, I'm dancing! Hahaha!"

Ulrich smiled happily as his hands was on her waist and his neck surrounded by her hands. They're dancing together as best friends who looked like lovers, just like in his wild dreams about his only crush. Maybe this is the right timing.

"Hey, Yumi, I like to see you glad like this, but I wonder what makes you really sad for some days ago? You're looking very bad! We know you're trying to hide it from everyone and kept smiling, but we could see that you're faking your smile. Please, tell me what happened. We have to know."

Suddenly, the older girl stopped smiling and not trying to hide her feelings again. "I ... I'm just ..."

"Please, Yumes, tell me what happen."

All Ulrich could feel right then was a big hug from her best friend, trembling heavily, and seems couldn't bear the problem she's been carrying all this time. Slowly, she sobbed on his shoulder. "Oh, just tell me, everything's gonna be okay, I promise ..."

"How can you tell me everything's gonna be okay, Ulrich? It won't!"

Those eyes showing confuse, as the owner could only hug her back and trying his best to comforting. "You don't believe that every problem has a way out, huh? What is that, actually? If this is a very big confidential secret, I promise I won't tell anyone includes Jeremie, Aelita, or even Odd."

Finally, Yumi stopped sobbing and take a deep look into her crush's eyes. "You know what, Ulrich? Hiroki was kidnapped by William Dunbar."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**But suddenly, those eyes behind the black mask shocked of something sneaked into her mind**

**She forgot to accomplish the order from the mysterious man who could ruined her life**

"_So, do you want to save him?"_

_William lowered his body to Yumi whom still trembling as an effect of the previous moment. The car has been gone, carrying Hiroki Ishiyama with it, and she couldn't do anything. Damn Yumi, damn XANA._

"_What do you want from me, Dunbar? What do you want from my family?"_

_He giggled evilly. "Oh, Yumi dear, please don't be that angry!"_

"_How couldn't I piss off you," she made a fist and set it to the blue-haired's right eye, "when you take away someone important for me?"_

"_Whoa, whoa, it hurts!" he rubbed the hurt part. "Don't be afraid, I don't need him to be my friend in Lyoko after all."_

"_So what would you gonna do then?"_

"_Well, I just need you to do something for me, and then I'll let your brother go home. Just one little thing, of course it's only a piece of cake for you. But be quick, you only have a week before I come again to see the result. If you haven't accomplished what I ordered to you nicely, I would befriend with your brother to defeat all of you."_

_Imagine that Hiroki was possessed by XANA was terribly hurt. "Okay! I'll do anything you order to me, but please don't ever hurt Hiroki!"_

_William only held her right hand with full trust. "Don't worry, I'll keep my promise. I've got no reason for not doing that. Besides, after this I would take you to the hospital to take care your wound."_

_Desperately, Yumi looked into his eyes. "So, what do you want me to do, William?"_

_The evil smile carved in his lips. "Kill Ulrich Stern."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A small silver dagger was hidden between the hems of her raven satin dress**

**And it had to arrive at the heart of someone important for the mysterious man**

**The someone is exactly the prince that successfully made her able to dance perfectly**

Ulrich pulled Yumi closer to his trying-to-be-comforting hug, and continued to hear her story. He might hate his family, but if his father were got kidnapped, he would turn sad too. Moreover, William was being a part of this tragedy. This would gave them more reason to beat XANA. Damn that devilish artificial intelligent.

"Ulrich, I wanna ask you something you have to answer."

"What is it, Yumi?"

"I know the relationship between you and your family seems bad, but if ... if someday, you had only two choices between your family and the one you love so much, what would be your choice, Ulrich?"

He took a deep breath and kept rubbing those smooth raven hairs. No matter how annoying Hiroki is, Yumi will always love him. No matter how annoying his father is, he will always love him too. "I choose my family, of course. They're always there whenever you need them, no matter what happens. There is a big possibility for you to move on to another new love, but no one can replace your family."

"Ulrich ... thank you to answer."

"You're welcome, Yumi. So, how to save your brother? Did William tell you how?"

"Yes, he told me, of course," her voice became weaker and more trembling. Hearing the answer made the brunette guy rubbed her head more intense. "He ... he ordered me ... he ordered me to kill you in a week, Ulrich, and this is the last day."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Slowly, the faces covered by masks revealed, followed by the order for the girl**

**She was thought this was going to be easy, but as love sparked between the prince and her**

**Those dark eyes started to shed some crystal tears, as the words of love cried out from both lips**

"Ulrich, how you could keep calm at time like this?" Yumi sobbed all over again, trying to let go his hand from her head. "I will kill you, and you know that, and you're still trying to comforting me! This ... I never expecting this from you! I don't deserve this!"

"Hey, Yumes, take it easy! I've told you that everything's gonna be okay, right? You already find a way to save Hiroki, why don't choose it? I know you love him so much."

"But it means I have to kill _you,_ Ulrich. You are my best friend, my partner in Lyoko! How dare you to hide your feelings in a time like this! Don't you afraid to die? Don't you ... afraid that you'll be dead by the hands of someone you trust so much?"

He broke the hug and looked at her dark eyes, held her shoulder with comfort. "Yumi," he smiled, "I _was _afraid. But I think death isn't that scary. Maybe finally I won't be forced by my father to reach straight-A anymore. Maybe finally I won't be disturbed by Sissi anymore. Maybe I could live in peace and looking at all of you defeating XANA. It would be nice. The problem maybe in you to let me go, just that," he giggled. "Piece of cake."

Those lips wouldn't make a laugh to a joke like that. "So, do you think I'll be able to let you go? I'm gonna be the one who caused your death! It'd maybe easier even for Odd, but not for me! I love you Ulrich, and it does make sense!"

_(What did you say, Yumi?)_

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands at sudden. Ulrich cupped her cheek with his right hand. "You wouldn't know how long I've been waiting to hear that words burst out from your lips, Yumi."

The teary eyes got confused. "Ulrich, you ..."

"Yes, I do too. _Aishiteru, __mein liebe.__"_

Finally, Yumi smiled from her long wail. "So you know some Japanese, huh? _Ich liebe dich, __aishita.__"_

And even it was begun with imperfectness, a romantic moment in a masquerade ball like this should be completed by a perfectness. In this case, a kiss would be a great choice. Therefore, Ulrich pulled Yumi to his hug once again, and pressed his lips against hers. She was stunned, but finally able to close her eyes and enjoyed it. Their tongue exploring each other's with passion, while some touch on exposed skin brought some good electric feelings. Ulrich moved his lips to Yumi's cheek, eyes, forehead, nose, and even her neck, while finally the Japanese girl smiled widely again.

They both laughed that night, but this is only the calm before the storm.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**They both knew they were in love each other, but the love for tonight have to be ended**

**So the prince told her to kill him and save her brother, the only family she had**

**But the girl still refused, as she both love the prince and her brother**

"Listen to me, _liebe._ Could you do it quick? For me, it would be nice if it finished faster, it won't hurt too much. Whatever you do, don't let any stain or fingerprint reveal the killer. I don't want to see you being punished of what you're not supposed to do."

"What did you say? _Not supposed?"_

"For me, you're not and you'll never. It's XANA, after all, he's the one to blame for. Do you bring any gloves or anything to cover your hands?"

Good thing her black dress had a well-hid pocket to hide her dagger and a pair of white satin gloves with a length to her arms. She wore those gloves and showed them to her German guy. "It's a little bit wet. At the way to here, I fell down to ground and dirtied my gloves with soil, so I washed them in the toilet right when I arrived. Maybe it could cover my fingerprints. Do you think this is enough?"

"Yes, but make sure you dispose it anywhere safe, don't try to do it at school. After this, you have to run. You couldn't touch me, because I'm afraid you'll get some bloodstain. You can't leave the party until it's over, you have to be there when someone see my corpse and the police came, or at least you could leave if Odd, Jeremie, or Aelita are going to leave too. Don't let anyone suspect you. Make an alibi. You could say that we have a big fight because you couldn't stand with the fact that I love you, so you ran away to the toilet."

Yumi sighed heavily. "Ulrich, seems you always had a plan for everything, don't you?"

"I just want to help you, protect you. I'll do anything for you."

Once again, she let tears fell down slowly passed her cheek. _"Domou arigatou, aishita._ _Ich liebe dich so sehr."_

"_Aishiteru, __mein liebe_. I always do, Yumi."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**As a prince of a huge kingdom, the man she loved had a big power to order everyone**

**So the little girl couldn't refused the words of the prince and the order from the mysterious man**

**She cried in agony while her lips was brushed softly by the prince's and the silver dagger shone in the dark**

Yumi laid down Ulrich body and pressed her lips against his once again. In Ulrich's last moments, she wouldn't let him saw her cry. No way, she had to be strong.

_Aishiteru. Ich liebe dich. _Those love words repeated in the air all over like it's never been enough to express their feelings. If they could say it from long ago, both of them would have longer time to kiss each other and being happy like a couple of minutes ago. Why the time became so cruel to them?

Both of the unofficial couple sat down, and Yumi let Ulrich laid comfortably in her lap. This is the end the story, the massive storm is coming very soon, they have been trapped in an old shack and couldn't get out, only waiting for wounds more than just some usual bruises.

"Goodbye, Ulrich. I love you, more than anyone else in this world."

"Goodbye, Yumi. I love you, I'll be with you every single time, I'll wait for you."

Slowly, she lifted the dagger into the air. The silver color shone bright in the dark, showing its sharp end to tear apart everything, including the owner's heart into pieces. In the end, it found its home less than an inch from Ulrich Stern's heart.

_**SLASH**_

"Run, _liebe."_

Yumi Ishiyama lifted her cupped left hand from her lover's smiling face, put off his mask, and ran away to the nearest toilet. There, she closed one of the toilet's door and sobbed while her memory showing his serene face over and over again.

"_This is the best way to die I ever imagine, _liebe_. To be dead in the hands of the one I love the most, no matter what happens, I would die happily."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Both of the new lover had set the murder as a perfect one, no one could know what they have done that night**

**The girl finally able to escape from the masquerade, and the kingdom were in a huge chaos**

**As the prince was loved very much by his people, and nobody could find the murderer**

_**POP. POP.**_

Yumi was trying her best to hide those red eyes of crying too long. Her gloves were torn into small pieces as she released all her miserable feelings, and already thrown away into the closet, just hope the police won't find it out. She held the tissue which now looked like a white ball, poured some water in it and pressed it gently to her puffy eyes, which now looking better.

Right after she walked out from the toilet, the tree where Ulrich laid down is crowded by some Kadic students and police. She remembered Ulrich's warning to keep act normally, so she went into the crowd and luckily found her friends with teary eyes.

"Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, what happened? Why all of you were crying?"

Jeremie was the only one who tried his best to keep calm. "I'm so sorry to tell you, but we heard Sissi screamed here. Seems she tried to follow Ulrich ... but all she found is his dead body, stabbed nearly in heart. Now the police have come to investigate."

Kept acting, Yumi stunned. People might see her and assume that she's been shocked about this news and don't believe it, but actually Yumi tried to remember her feelings when she have to kill Ulrich, and how he acted when she told him. "No, it can't be ... we just had a quarrel and I ran to the toilet ... when I back ... he's gone? Ulrich is gone? No, it can't be ... NOOO!"

She forced her legs to rush into the crowd and finally saw his dead body, nearly covered by a corpse bag. His serene face is still there, as if he fell into a good dream. His white shirt now soaked by his crimson red blood. Hurry, she ran to him and hugged him as close as she could. "No, Ulrich, I'm sorry, don't leave me alone! I love you, Ulrich, please wake up!"

She's still crying when she remembered him. Losing the beloved one is one of hardest physical pain a person could ever felt. Moreover, she's the one who killed him, with her own hands. But no one should know, it's only between her, him, God, evil, and XANA. She couldn't tell anyone, nor share her feelings to other. Her lips still repeated those _I'm sorry, I love you, _and _don't leave me alone_ that she couldn't stop even when the police pulled her from his corpse.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The mysterious man was glad he could do his revenge to the kingdom**

**He released her brother and never knew that he already broke a heart that once to be pure**

**The little girl and her brother went home, hand by hand, humming happy folk songs**

"Nee-chan, I saw you killed Ulrich-niisan."

Hiroki whispered slowly to her big sister's ear in her room. Suddenly she gasped and nearly jumped over the bed. "What did you say, Hiroki-kun?"

"I know what you did last night, Nee-chan. Don't hide it in front of me. When you do it, William took me behind the bush so we could see clearly. Then, he made sure Ulrich-niisan was dead and took me home. He told me that killing him is the payment if you want to save me. Is that true?"

Yumi sighed heavily and nodded. "Yes, Hiroki-kun, I did it for you."

"But why you did it? Now you're a killer, you know that! I'll tell Kaa-san right now!"

Reflect, she held his left arm as hard as she can. _"Yamette, _Hiroki-kun! You can't tell anyone about this!" Yumi hugged Hiroki close from behind. "This is the only way to save you! I don't want to lose you because you are my brother, no matter how annoying you are! I love you, Hiroki-kun! Please, don't tell anyone. Keep it as a secret."

"But why, Nee-chan? You love him so much, right? Why did you have to kill him? Don't you want to be his girlfriend so bad?"

The girl tried her best to hold her tears. "Family is always there whenever we need them. That's what Ulrich-kun told me. I never want to kill him, but I have to."

Hiroki turned back and hugged his sister back. "I could feel how hurt it is, Nee-chan. I'm sorry, and thank you for all you've done for me. I love you too, Nee-chan."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**But no matter what happened, the charming smile carved on the dead face of the handsome prince**

**Would always haunted the girl and started a new time to cry over their tragic story**

**Because until now, she could not forget the night when she fell in love for the first time**

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, FUCKING DUMMY-BAR!"

Aelita and Odd stunned by the scream produced by the breathing relic Yumi. For the whole three days, she's been robotically living and hardly saying anything. Even her reflects won't work in Lyoko, she's been stunned and hadn't do anything. Now her 'consciousness' seems had been back by the appearance of XANA-fied William Dunbar and getting berserk.

"Oh, so the murderer is still in the part of the group? I think after all you've done, you'll be kicked out. But you're here, with them, still good friends!"

"So what? Did it have any connection with you? You're nothing, you're not gonna control my life anymore!"

"Oh, so somebody in here get hurt, huh?" William made a sympathy disgusting face, and changed it with his evil smirk again. "Well, it's your own fault, isn't it?"

Yumi threw both of her fans right to her enemy, her once-to-be-controller. But still, she can't beat the Super Smoke that carried him away. "You've been forced me, you jerk! You kidnapped Hiroki-kun and forced me!"

William laughed at one of ice cliff on her right side. "But still, he's dead in your hand! You're the direct killer, aren't you? So whatever you say, you're still the killer of ..."

She cut it by throwing fans towards him again. "Shut it up, bitch! You have no rights to talk nothing about me!"

"What did you say, _Yumes?_ No rights?" William stood behind her.

"Only Ulrich who can call me like that, Dunbar!" She let her fist find its home at William eye. This time, he let himself got hit, trying to enjoy the game. "Bitch please, can't you just shut up?"

"Well, do you feel annoyed with my appearance, or you're just trying to hide the truth, Miss Ishiyama? Because I'm afraid the second one is your answer."

Aelita ran to her best friend and held her shoulder. "Yumi, could you explain what happen between you and William? We don't understand at all."

Still berserk, the one who should answer released Aelita's hand fiercely. "All you need to do right now, Aelita, is deactivate the tower and get us out from here. Okay? What had already happened between me," she threw her fans to William, "and him," and caught it back with nothing hit as the black smoke's gone, "is not your business!"

"But, Yumi, we all ..."

The berserk shook her left hand as if she wanted to expel someone. "Just do it right now and get out of here!"

Odd nodded slowly and carried Aelita away to the activated tower. There, they got rid of some Bloks and Mantas blocking their way. "Do you think what William is talking about has related with Ulrich death, Odd?"

"I'm not sure, Aelita," he successfully shot a Blok, "but if my thoughts were true, I'm gonna be angry to her more than anyone could imagine. I'm afraid that Yumi was forced by William ... to kill Ulrich."

_**BAM!**_

The pinky gasped, and shot by a Manta. "Be careful, Aelita!" Odd shouted. "Hurry, go into the tower!"

Aelita nodded. But as she looked far from Odd's back, she could see Yumi, devirtualized by William's zweihandler.

* * *

.

.

Yumi went down to the control room where Jeremie had been looked after them all. Actually not too much looked after them, he had some problem with his comfortable chair possessed by XANA. She took him off and let the chair spinning uncontrollably. "Sorry to be devirtualized that fast, Jeremie. I should help Aelita, not battling with Dunbar alone."

"It's okay, Yumi," the blonde guy tried to relieve from his dizziness—who wouldn't get extra vertigo if you've been spinning around at maximum speed without a chance to stop? "but I guess you're too berserk this time. And please save your explanation after everyone's back to here."

Suddenly, one of the wires plugged off and choked on Yumi's neck, lifted her high. "Hey, what's ... AHH! Get off! Get off this wire of me! Jeremie, help me!"

"Oh no ..." he whispered low, "please hurry up, Aelita ..."

Luckily, it seems the girl he had a crush had successfully deactivated the tower. Yumi fell down and Jeremie tried his best to catch her—and ended by fall down to ground with a hard 'thwack' as well.

"I'm sorry, Jeremie," Yumi felt guilty, "it must be hurt so much!"

"No, I'm okay," he smiled and put on his glasses. "Look, they're back!"

Aelita and Odd crept down through the stairs. Only seeing both of them, Jeremie asked. "Where's Ulrich?"

The rest except Yumi, who was stunned of that question, glared their glasses operator. The blamed one grinned and looked Yumi guiltily. "So, would you tell the story to us?" Odd jumped to the ground. "We're a little bit confused to hear your chit-chat with Dunbar."

The raven-haired girl gulped, and crawled like a ball. All her best friends sat down around her. "I did it."

"Did what, Yumi?" Aelita asked gently. "Please don't say that you've been forced by William ..."

"... to kill Ulrich, that's right. I am the true direct killer."

Three noises of gasped reach the air. "No Yumi, it can't be you," Jeremie shook his head. "How could it be? Why you have to do it, you have no reason!"

"Yes, I do!" Yumi lifted her head and showed them her teary eyes. "Yes, I do have one. And it's quite important that I did it. Ten days ago, William was materialized to our world. He kidnapped my brother with the help of those men in black like Aelita ever seen in Hermitage. I can't do anything, because he shot my leg with a gun. To save my brother, I have to kill Ulrich instead."

Odd shook his head quite fast. "It's impossible, Yumi ... you seems to be in a deep love with him! You love him, right?"

"Yes, Odd, I love him. That's why I couldn't kill him, but if I didn't, my brother would be possessed to XANA as well! No matter how annoying he is, he's still my brother!

"I came to the ball. There, I dance with Ulrich and told him everything. He said that it would be better if I choose family instead lover. Moreover, he's comforting me! I don't understand what's in his mind, but I never expected that. The most painful for me was that we're finally confessed our feelings, but time for him has already stopped. Finally, with Ulrich's guide, I stabbed him near to his heart, made my alibi to the police, and hid the evidence.

"I've told you everything. Now you could bring me to the police and force me to confess the truth. I'll be alright. I'm the direct killer, the black one to blame in this case, anyway."

There was silence fulfilled the air, and finally Odd broke it. "Yumi ... I think if I became you, I'll do the same. I mean, if one of my sisters is kidnapped like that, maybe I'll kill Sam of necessity, just like you."

"Me too, Yumi," Aelita hugged her Japanese friend, "if my father is in danger, I'll do the same. I understand."

"So do I," Jeremie crept closer. "Don't be, we understand what you feel. Is Hiroki is save now? I hope so."

"Yes, he is. Safe and sound. I'm glad he's already back, but sometimes I'm still remember those kisses I shared with Ulrich that night. It makes me cry to sleep. I really do love him, and he shared the same feelings. Why fate won't let us lived happily together?"

All of them were hugging each other, trying to comfort their best friend, Yumi Ishiyama, the one who murdered her lover in order to save her brother. "It was XANA's fault after all," Odd murmured. "We have to fight harder to destroy it, and don't let Ulrich disappointed because of us."

**The fairytale is ended with a lament**

***THE END?***

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Alright guys, time to chit-chat and break free from the grammar checker! This breaking my record as the longest one-shot I ever made, and it's English, not Indonesian, my mother language! Yeaahh!

Okay. I'm Hikari Tenshiro, but you could call me Hika-chan. Yes, I don't watch season 3 and 4, as it haven't exist in here, and yes, I love Vocaloid songs. If you don't know, both Miku Hatsune and Kaito were _voicebank _from Vocaloid, a voice synthesizer from Yamaha, and this program usually used to make some unofficial songs published in a Billboard-like called Nico Nico Douga. But to watch the PV and looked at the meaning of the songs, as most of Vocaloid songs are Japanese, I suggest you to search in Youtube and add 'eng sub'.

Most of Vocaloid songs were a musicalisation of a story, so in this case, Cendrillon is about a girl who ordered to kill a prince who held a masquerade ball with her dagger. But as the dance flew, they fell in love each other and finally, the girl killed the prince. In the third refrain, it seems to be their imagination if they could be together. Please differ it with Adolescence, as it had same rhythm but different lyric and singer. And for a trivia, CendrillIon in France means 'Cinderella'.

For some Japanese language or German, I'll add some, please notice:

Onee-chan/Nee-chan/Onee-san/Onee-sama: Older sister

Onii-chan/Nii-chan/Onii-san/Onii-sama: Older brother

-kun: you use it to call a boy younger than you or your boy friends

Tasurete: Help

_yo: to stress a word. If you say "Daisuki yo," it means "I really like you! Once again, I really like you!"

(hontouni) Gomen(asai): (very much) Sorry

Aishiteru: I love you

Mein liebe: My love

Ich liebe dich (so sehr): I love you (so much)

Aishita: My beloved one

(domou) Arigatou (gozaimasu): Thank you (very much)

Yamette: Stop it

Okaasan/Kaa-san: Mother

Once again, thank you for the hits, unique visitors, and review, and flames, and concrits, and faves! I love you all! As a bonus, I'll give you a little epilogue under this one.

**Dream out Loud! =)**

* * *

.

.

"Odd, you have to learn, right now! And don't let Kiwi bite my books again!"

Jeremie held his exercise book closer to him and gave the dog a scared look. "If it ever touched my properties once again, Odd, I'll report it to the principal! Maybe as a punishment, he'll let Sissi sticked with you all the time until our graduation!"

The roommate rolled his eyes. "No, it can't happen! Sissi, no matter whom she has a crush into, always disgusting for me! Even now she's already moved on to Sebastien," he mentioned the new student in Kadic who moved here last year, "she's still annoying!"

Jeremie laughed. It's been a couple of years since Ulrich's gone, and since Yumi's confession, he moved to Odd's empty space while finally Aelita and Yumi shared the same room together. This is their last year in Kadic, and final exam is only a few days more. Sometimes, Yumi would come to visit them from her college, and help Odd or Aelita to solve some question from exercise book.

"Oh, Kiwi, sweet boy," Odd rubbed its fur softly, smiled to see its smirk and made his glasses friend wondered what is the sweet point of that fury angry thing. "You're not messing with Jeremie again, don't you?"

"Yes it did, Odd," he growled, "a few hours ago when you're dating with Sam."

While Odd gave him a 'peace', Jeremie suddenly wondered what happened right now to Aelita, his girlfriend since one and a half years ago, and Yumi in her college.

"You know what, Odd? I still wonder if Yumi finally found a guy who could make her laugh again like Ulrich ever did and we never could."

***THE END!***


End file.
